Patent Document 1 discloses a layering apparatus that layers positive electrode foils, negative electrode foils, and separators in sequence. The layering apparatus of Patent Document 1 includes a layer base, a conveying device to suck and convey sheet bodies such as the positive electrode foils, the negative electrode foils, and the separators on the layer base, and a holding mechanism that holds the sheet bodies.